Atonement
by getbacktothebarricade-enjorlas
Summary: The first meeting is always the one that leaves the biggest imprint on the persons mind. James wasn't expecting this to happen when he met his new Quartermaster. THIS IS A GENDERBENT!Q FANFIC. Formerly under the title, Gemma Anne Boothroyd
1. I'm your new Quartermaster

**Author's note**: Genderbent Q! Someone had to do it. I Genderbent Q on Tumblr, so I wanted to see if I could write a fic about it. This is my attempt. Apologies though, if it isn't that good. This Q comes off as slightly awkward amongst other things.

James wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous. It was the type of nervous he had when he would meet people who were of importance, not his Quartermaster. Yes, most people may have classed them as important, but James knew what he was doing. He didn't need any fancy weapons. All he needed was his brains, and someone to work along side him, and he always had that. M was always there, and the woman that appeared in his life was considered a close partnership. God, why was he even over thinking something like this?

James jogged up the steps into the gallery, his eyes darting over everyone that was in there. One person though, caused his attention to falter. She was in an unusual outfit for a woman in a place like this. A pencil skirt, button up shirt, which was covered by a V neck sweater, and a tie. This was all topped off by the large jacket that hung over her shoulders. Bond had never seen a Quartermaster that dressed like that, let alone someone that was a woman. It had to be her, though. She was the only person who seemed to be looking around.

He dropped down onto the bench, straightening out his cufflinks as he did. The silence between them was comfortable, something that James still wasn't used to. The comfortable silence was ruined by her turning around and extending her hand. Rather hesitantly, James slid his hands into hers "I'm your new Quartermaster" James shook his head slightly. It still didn't feel right. Turning his head slightly, a small smirk appeared on his face

"You've got to be kidding me." The female couldn't help but swing her hand around to hit at his arm slightly. The contact caused the Agent to flinch slightly. In the years he'd been out of action since Skyfall had gone horribly wrong, He still hadn't got used to people touching him again. James gave another shake of his head before staring at the painting in front of him "I can do more damage on my laptop in my pyjamas than you can do in a year in the field"

"Then, what do you need me for."

"Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled."

There was that comfortable silence again. Q turned slightly, the scuffing of the coat material the only sound that seemed to surround the two. He felt more comfortable with himself, just in the same way that he did with Vesper. "Or not pulled. It's hard to know which in your pyjamas… Q" Classy, Bond. He thought to himself, a hand running through his hair "007. I have something for you" She tugged a box out of her deep pocket and handed it to the man. James eyed her up, before opening the box slightly, a slight smile sitting on his face

"The Walther PPK/S nine-millimetre short. It's been coded to your palm print so only you can fire it. Less of a random killing machine, more of a personal statement" James allowed his hand to slip over the gun, Q stood and zipped up her coat. The large item of clothing did nothing for her body, if anything, it showed a sense of insecurity, and that only urged James to stand with her. He dipped his hand into her pocket and fished for her phone.

Q stood innocently staring at the man as he typed away at the keys. James on the other hand, pressed her phone back into her hand with a smile "My work number. Considering we're working together, Hm?" Q allowed a light smile to appear on her face before she picked up the messenger bag and rubbed at her face "Goodbye 007." She muttered timidly. It was quick, but the Quartermaster licked at her bottom lip and exited the gallery.

James on the other hand, was still sat in his spot. A small smile on his face. This was going to be more interesting than he had expected it to be.

**-Insertbreakhere-**

Q curled her legs under themselves as she dropped upon her sofa. The day had been interesting, to say the least. The work that she had been given was something to keep her entertained, but her meeting with Bond had been playing on her mind. He was different to what she'd been expecting. Q had been expecting a man that was over the top, and just as suave as they made out, but he didn't seem that sure of himself to her. Was she wrong to think of him in that way? She was sure that she'd never come off like that to most people. She hoped she didn't. Grabbing a slice of pizza out of the box, Q glanced around her empty apartment before nibbling on the edge of it with a small sigh

The quiet was just like earlier, comfortable, and for the first time in a long while, Q had felt as if she could be her normal self. No aliases, no hacking. She could be Gemma Boothroyd, a girl who had been bullied due to her intelligence. A woman who had been subjected to sexist taunts because of her higher position in the company than others. The brunette jumped slightly at the feeling of her mobile phone vibrating in her pocket. Fumbling with the iPhone, Q glanced at the name on the screen. How did M have her number? She hadn't given it out to anyone apart from James. Rather nervously, Q pressed the pick up button and rested it against her ear "My apologies, I was slightly lost in my work. Yes, Ma'am?"

"Q, how did meeting Bond go?"

"I... think I'm going to look forward to working with him"


	2. Gentle heart, please

_-Break-_

"_Morning James_."

Q's voice filled the air, and that content feeling that James had enjoyed was back. Her voice coming off as rather serene and peaceful in the morning, an obvious sign that she had just woke up, or maybe it was just the earpiece. James, on the other hand, had been wide awake and making his way to the Quartermaster's 'training' facility, a place where he could play with his new toys in peace. "Are you going to be there before I am?"

"_I slept here_." A slight smile appeared on his face, but it soon disappeared as the building that he was looking for appeared in view. "I'll be five minutes. Have the door open. "Hearing Q stifle a small laugh only caused James to smile back down at the wheel "A cup of Earl Grey too."

_-insertbreakhere-_

"It's waiting." Closing off the communication loop, Q walked around her desk before glancing down to her clothes. Pyjamas, she was still sitting in her pyjamas. "Bollocks." Biting down on her lip slightly, The Quartermaster fumbled with the various items of clothing that lay around the room. She abruptly found her trousers. Slipping them over her hips, Q jumped and managed to slip the button into place at the sound of James entering the room.

"Oh Q. You didn't have to dress for me."

"I wouldn't _un_dress for you."

James' laugh caused Q to blush gently before she shuffled back towards her laptop, hand waving at the agent to head into the booth "All of the weapons are in there. Shoot to your heart content" The slender woman pushed her Mac over her shoulders and rested upon the table, watching as James entered the booth and began to play.

Day dreaming was never really Q's thing, but she had to admit, there was something about the way that Bond handled a gun, and the curve of his back. Not to mention, His as- There was a frightening smash as she swept her hand across the table, the fabled Q mug hitting the floor and breaking a part. Slight panic set across the young girls face as she dropped to the floor, only to be joined by James who had left his booth

"That was my Grandfather's mug" The voice almost sounded childish, as if she was panicking as a child, and when James set his hand on her shoulder, she took in a sharp breath "I'm sure Major Boothroyd would understand." Q turned her head slightly, narrowed iris' glancing at the other male "I took the liberty into delving into your folder" She still looked rather bitter, and irritated that he'd do such a thing "You took a good crack at making sure no-one found out your name."

Q turned her head slightly, and this gave James the chance to rest upon the floor next to her "Would you care to go for dinner sometime? A business dinner, _obviously_."

Q gave a small smile towards the floor as she reached for the brush and pan. After a moment of silence, she gave a nod "Of course."

-_insertbreakhere_-

One day of the week was always spent in the grounds of The University of London, a place that she had spent years working in, and a place where she had fallen in love in. After finishing up with James, and gaining several text messages from her co-worker, The Quartermaster had made her way back towards the grounds, although her usual speed wasn't up to par. The warmth of the Mini she drove was enveloping, something that she would lose as soon as she headed upstairs "Breathe Gemma." After a moment's hesitation, she cut of the engine and stepped out of the car, her line of sight landing on the silhouette in the window.

She should've stayed, asked James if he could put her up for the night. It was too late for regrets now, so after plastering on her usual smile, she made her way in and towards the lifts, waving to a few former classmates. Spinning her keys in her fingers as she went up, Q straightened herself out, the bag of clothing from last night under her arms, and her ID badge hanging from it. Click, Click, Click. She was running out of time to go back, and when the doors open, she jumped. This was it; she'd have to deal with it now.

On entering, the flat seemed quiet. There was no sign of life, which immediately caused Q to relax, her fingers brushing over her arms and anything that she could touch. "Damian." She called out, although her voice cracked at the sight of the blood and broken glass that had fallen on the table. "Breathe." She muttered to herself quietly. Her eyes trailed aimlessly over the blood trail and broken glass with a hefty breath.

Q managed to stay calm as she followed it through to the kitchen, and the loud hit of the door caused her to jump and turn, the sight of her long term partner standing in front of her caused her to step back slightly "O-oh. You are here" She motioned down to his bleeding hand "You're hurt, darling. Let me clean it."

"How was your new 00 today? Your new leading man."

"I-I love you. I've told you countless ti-"

"Did he try anything? Did he touch you?"

Q began to shake "It's my jo-"The next thing Q could remember was hitting the floor, the pain in her right side of her face was mind blowing. Tears began to stream down her face as she was lifted up and thrown back against the counter. She struggled, but as soon as she was grabbed by her hair, everything went abruptly black.

-_Break_-

When the morning came around, and Damian had left for his lectures, only after placing soft kisses to the bruise on her face, Q had sat up, her swollen eye glancing for her phone, and when she grabbed it, she began to flick through the texts

Bond [Sent at 01:46]: I hope you got home safe

Bond [Sent at 08:00]: Are you alright? You've usually sent me some work for the day

Bond [Sent at 08:03]: Hope you enjoy the surprise on your desk

Bond [Sent at 12:00]: I guess you're not coming in today. I'll see you whenever I'm next at the training facility.

Resting her throbbing head in her hands, Q groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

**Ending Author's note:** Wow, I'm not good at writing any form of abuse. Okay, the relationship with Damian will end up coming into use later in the story. It's not just been thrown in there for any reason. Also, **11 Reviews and not one of them came through to my email! **God, I'm so glad you've enjoyed it, and I'm sorry I haven't updated. This might seem bit filler, but I want you to have something there to read. I'll try and update this daily too :3 I DO HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE THIS MIGHT GO TOO. :D I'm trying to write it as this SL went on my tumblr, so excuse my crapness.


	3. The truth hurts

The temperature of the Q Division building made the brunette's cheek sting. She had managed to cover it up with make up, but the pain was still there. Q pushed quietly into the building, the large over coat resting off of her shoulders. The smiling faces of the apprentices there, caused confusion to spread, and it wasn't until she spotted what was on her desk, did she smile back "I think someone likes you "She heard one of them mutter. Slender fingers began to pull at the packaging, and as the packaging dropped, a nervous laugh passed her lips.

"He brought me a new mug." She replied, her lips lifting into a smile "He brought me a new mug." She hadn't noticed the note that had fallen from the box, her hands wrapping around it, the messy scrawl comforting to her eyes

"_M gave me your flat details. I shall be over around 3._"

Glancing up to the clock, Q allowed another soft groan to be heard. It was 2:25; she had 35 minutes to get home. There was a quick spiel about looking after the place while she was in a meeting, and after grabbing the box that sat under the desk, Q quickly grabbed at her bag and made her way out of the building again. Today was going to be one of them days where all she did was run around after people

_**-imsorryfortakingsolongtoupda te-**_

She had got out in just enough time to see him pull up. Making a quick sprint towards the door, Q managed to get it open before his voice finally hit her "I see you got my note." The same feeling from the first time they met hit her, the dull sickness that hit her stomach, the light feeling in her legs. She gave a content sigh, and tugged the mug out of her bag, a playful smile upon her face

"Yes, and you didn't have to buy me this." Waving her hand for him to follow, Q slipped inside, jumping slightly as James closed the door, and made her way upstairs. The flat was clean, a few books spread around here and there, and the several different computers she had set up all lit up as she flicked a switch. It wasn't much, but it was home. Sliding off her shoes and slipping into her slippers, Q turned back and smiled at her 00, fingers wrapping around her hip slightly "Why did you want to come and meet me here?"

"Why weren't you in earlier?"

It was the question she hadn't wanted to be asked, hands tightening around her side. There had to be an excuse, a quick one that she could use. "I slept through my alarm. I've not been sleeping well at all." She shuffled out of the room, and into the kitchen area, the blush upon her cheeks needed time to subside. She couldn't tell him what Damian had done. He had apologized; things would get better over the night. They'd go back to that cute relationship they have around everyone else, and things would be back to how they normally were.

Until he lost it again.

Who knows what would happen the next time. She could end up in the hospital, or worse. The thing was though; she knew that she should've given up on him, because he was no good. People had told her that the man wasn't right, but she still stood beside him. Her thoughts were broken up by the sound of James speaking again

"Who's this?" Q made her way over to the photos on her side, and sighed quietly.

"Damian. I- I went to university with him."

"I've seen him before." Q's brow rose slightly. How on earth had he seen her boyfriend before? She shuffled slightly upon the spot before shrugging. She couldn't answer anything else. He was a friend, and he might have just spotted her out with one of the interns. She glanced down towards her phone, and flicked it open, the sight of a new message causing her to shudder slightly "James?" Q spoke up suddenly, her eyes threatening to spill tears again

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

_**-thisisprobablyareallycrapcha pter-**_

She was happy he had chosen to stay. It didn't take him that long to curl up behind her on the sofa, legs draping across hers. It was odd, she hadn't felt this close to someone since her teens, but here he was, being as comforting as her brother. She managed to sit up and grab her laptop, James slumping against her side. She couldn't help but glance down at the exhausted male, her hand fiddling with the top of his hair slightly. It must have been hard, after Skyfall, coping with everything. James had said he was coping, M had told her. She could see it. She suffered that look one too many times before. With a quick tap at the keyboard, She had logged in, her eyes scanning over emails from the interns, until she settled upon one

**SUBJECT:** We need to talk  
**SENDER:** M  
**ATTATCHED FILE**:

"Quartermaster.

Find included information and photos of the cyber terrorists I wish for you to focus on. The information includes what your interns could scope out today.

Plus, we need to talk about your absence today. I hired you out of the want to improve my company; tardiness from you will not help.

Yours faithfully.

M."

She pressed through, and as the file loaded, the laptop almost slipped out of her hand. She jolted slightly, for upon the screen was the sight of her boyfriend. It seemed the jolt had awoke the man behind her, and Q turned, her hands moving to rest upon his chest slightly "What's wrong?" He whispered, hand moving to curl through her hair.

She couldn't do it.

Her thoughts were clouded even more by the sudden press of the other mans lips to the corner of her mouth.

She wanted to push away, to tell him to leave. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but something was causing her to push back against him

**Ending Authors note:** I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS. I finally managed to get it right, but also suddenly have the muse for a Starbucks AU. This probably seems really rushed to a lot of people, but I promise you, it has only happened for a specific reason.


End file.
